


One-Hundred and Ninety

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler had been on the planet Barcelona for roughly one-hundred and ninety Earth minutes when they discovered an alien plot to take over the capital city and kill the President. They had simply been exploring the tourist district and laughing at the dogs with no noses, minding their own business when the universe dropped an alien plot into their laps.





	

One-Hundred and Ninety

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story beyond personal satisfaction.

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

………………………..

 

The Doctor and Rose Tyler had been on the planet Barcelona for roughly one-hundred and ninety Earth minutes when they discovered an alien plot to take over the capital city and kill the President. They had simply been exploring the tourist district and laughing at the dogs with no noses, minding their own business when the universe dropped an alien plot into their laps. Normally the Doctor would have been just fine with stopping a little alien plot that intended to seize control of the planet’s government in order to take the natural resources, but Rose had just gotten back and a part of him wanted to ignore it and keep his hand firmly connected with Rose’s.

 

That didn’t happen of course. His clever Rose noticed that something was wrong too and quickly addressed it, stopping their conversation about her missions at Torchwood. And he of course told her the truth which led to Rose gawking at the fact they hadn’t taken care of it yet.

 

“You just got back,” the Doctor protested uneasily. “It’s probably dangerous.”

 

She pulled her hand out of his and the look Rose gave him channeled a frightening amount of Jackie Tyler. He silently nodded and reached out his hand again, wiggling his fingers. Her expression softened and she shook her head at him before joining their hands again. She gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled.

 

“I know you don’t want anything to happen to me, Doctor, but I’m still me, we’re still us and this is what we do.”

 

“The greatest team in all the universe,” the Doctor commented.

 

“Don’t forget in the whole of time and space,” Rose counted with a tongue on teeth smile.

 

“Right that too,” he agreed with a grin before pulling her hand. “Come on then.”

 

It didn’t take them long to sort it out, only one-hundred and ninety minutes and it only took that long since the Doctor had tried to ignore it. The Doctor had bypassed the alien’s codes in order to override all their reprogramming and restore the original codes. Rose was pleased at her being able to better follow what he was doing. The look on the Doctor’s face when she informed him that he had a missed packet of coding had been priceless.

 

Rose’s face hurt from smiling so much as she unlocked the TARDIS. After seventy years of only smiling a little as she worked at UNIT and traveled Earth, today’s grinning fest was almost painful, but worth it. The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS door and pulled her inside. He surprised her by sweeping her up in a hug. Rose laughed out loud as her feet nearly collided with the jump seat.

 

“You are brilliant Rose Tyler!”

 

 

“You’re pretty good yourself,” Rose returned as he set her back on her feet.

 

“Where to next?” The Doctor asked as he dashed for the controls, “Furlin? Amano? Oh I know Peitus!”

 

Rose couldn’t help it, she didn’t try very hard so maybe she could have, and she walked up to the Doctor and kissed him softly for a few seconds. She leaned back and enjoyed the stunned, but happy look on his face. Smiling to herself she leaned forward and brushed his lips again, but this time he reached up to brush her cheek and joined in. This kiss lasted for one-hundred and ninety seconds before Rose stepped back with a grin.

 

“Now what about Peitus?”


End file.
